Shinobi 2: Become the Last Ninja!
is the second episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It features the debut of Shurikenjin Drago and Raizo Gabi makes a brief appearance in this episode. Synopsis After their first encounter with the Yokai Army, the five Ninningers train at the Ninja Dojo. Takaharu gives some Ninjutsu advice to the others but Yakumo, who is a genius about that, doesn’t agree with him. The five heroes start their ninjutsu training. However, Takaharu confronts Yakumo, who's standoffish attitude has worn thin. Plot Yoshitaka shows the group a new ninjitsu dojo to replace the destroyed one, but refuses to teach them ninjutsu. When he willingly orders any of them to defeat him in exchange for his lessons, Takaharu steps in and transforms into AkaNinger, but is easily defeated as Yoshitaka reveals that they lack the Nintality needed to inherit his Last Ninja title. He vanishes in a puff of smoke after converting the whole dojo into a standard training room and leaves them with a new set of Nin Shuriken: the Goton Shuriken. Tsumuji takes Yoshitaka's place to teach them, but reveals that he doesn't even know the basics of ninjitsu. The ninjas train themselves using their Goton Shuriken. However, most of their attacks end up affecting Fuuka, except for Yakumo who easily uses the Shuriken's Flame Technique. Yakumo believes that his quick mastery of the Goton Shuriken came partly from his magic training and irritates Takaharu with his own point of view. Suddenly, a new Yokai surfaces in the form of Yokai Kappa, who throws his victims into a river. The Ninningers fight the Hitokarage armies while AkaNinger faces off against Kappa, but fails even in terms of sumo wrestling. The Yokai retreats after AoNinger overpowers him with a flame attack. After a small argument with Takaharu, Yakumo decides to search for the Yokai himself, believing his quick mastery in ninjitsu would be easy. Finding Kappa in his drowning spree again, he tries to use his Flame Technique but fails after Kappa unleashes an empowered ice breath. Before Yakumo is about to be eliminated, Takaharu appears and successfully uses his Flame Technique on Kappa. His mastery is revealed to be only effective in battle. Remembering Yakumo's words earlier, Takaharu advises him to only use such words if he succeeds in surpassing their grandfather. While the other Ninningers finish off the remaining Hitokarages, AkaNinger and AoNinger use their Goton Shuriken perfectly while destroying Kappa with a combined Ninja Violent Slash attack. Once revived by Kyuemon, the Ninningers form Shurikenjin to combat the enlarged Kappa. After getting smacked around, Kappa decids to show that the nozzles trailing from his body aren't just for show and begans to fly off. In response, AkaNinger rushes out on Shinobimaru to try and get him out of the air, only to realize that Shinobimaru's jumps aren't as excellent as he thought, and is seized by Kappa. With a hint of exasperation, AoNinger disengages from the combination, with Dragomaru freeing Shinobimaru with a burst of fire, and the OtomoNin landing on Dragomaru's back. Before AkaNinger can restart the combination, AoNinger spins his OtomoNin Shuriken to form Shurikenjin Drago, giving the Ninningers the even ground they need. They eventually manage to ground Kappa, resulting in his destruction when Shurikenjin Drago fires its Drago Burst attack and the purification of the Sealing Shuriken that spawned him. Both Tsumuji and Yoshitaka watch the battle from afar and Yoshitaka passes the duty of defeating Kibaoni in the hands of the Ninningers, having no strength left in his old days. Yakumo vows himself to surpass both Takaharu and their grandfather to become the Last Ninja, at the same time renewing his point of view. At an unknown place, Kyuemon drips her Gourd Container into a cracked mask, which revives the Kibaoni's first general, Raizo Gabi. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Raizo Gabi, Shurikenjin Drago: *Yokai Kappa: *Dragomaru: *Hitokarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Goton (Metal Setting), Goton (Fire Setting), AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Shinobimaru *AoNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Goton (Water Setting), Goton (Metal Setting), AoNinger (Ninja Flash), Dragomaru *KiNinger - Goton (Wood Setting), Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Goton (Water Setting), ShiroNinger (Ninja Strike), Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Earth Setting), Byunmaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, . *'Viewership': 4.2% *'Sealing Shuriken Purified:' 2 of 48. **'In Ninningers' possession': 2 **'In Kyuemon's possession': 0* *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 4 **'Red': 5''' **'''Green: 2 **'Yellow': 3 *'Opening': In the first version of the opening, all of the members of the Kibaoni Army Corps outside Kyuemon Izayoi are shadowed. *The episode title was changed at some point between the magazine previews and the airing of the next episode preview for this episode. It was originally . *Kasumi Yamaya's (Kasumi Momochi) 18th birthday and Yuuka Yano's (Fuuka Igasaki) 17th birthday, falling on December 26th 2014 and January 6th 2015 respectively, were celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ninnin/story/1205112_2393.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Shinobi 1: We're Ninja!, Shinobi 2: Become the Last Ninja!, Shinobi 3: Formidable Enemy Gabi Appears! and Shinobi 4: It's Here! Paonmaru. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ラストニンジャになる！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢始発駅：特急烈車で行こう｣ See Also (fight footage & story) (Slogre fight footage)